The most prevalent type of raisin sold in the U.S. is the natural Thompson seedless raisin. Ripe Thompson seedless grapes are cut and placed on paper trays between the rows of vines out in the vineyard. The grapes then dry naturally in the sun to form raisins. The problem with naturally drying raisins in the sun on the ground is that rain during the drying period can ruin an entire crop. To help get around this problem, a method for drying the grapes while still on the vine has been developed. Using this method the canes bearing the fruit are separated during the growing season from the canes not bearing fruit. (The canes not bearing fruit will, the next year, be the fruit-bearing canes.) Once the grapes are sufficiently ripe, the fruit-bearing canes are cut adjacent the head of the grape vine. This causes the leaves on the fruiting canes to dry up, cuts off the source of water to the grapes and allows the grapes to dry while hanging on the severed fruiting canes. It has been found that rain on the severed canes does not cause rot because good air circulation allows the grape bunches to dry out quickly after the rain has ceased.